Moonlight Knight
by Dawn Mutou96
Summary: He always watches me under the moonlight but why never the day I'll never know but he saved me from my father and so ever since that day he has always been my moonlight knight. (Yami X OC)
1. This is a vampire

**Ok guys this is my first vampire fan fic so be nice when you review. This is something I really want to do so be prepare for drama but I hope you like it all the same and sorry that it's short and yes another story just the first chapter though. I'm not rushing any of my stories now on with the story. **

**Yami: Yeah I'm going to be a vampire. **

**Me: I know you will but I'm a mortal. **

**Yami: My darling silence yourself and let's see what happens. **

**Me: Everyone ignore him he's crazy right now too much blood. **

**Yami: I need more, hey Dawn. **

**Me: (OH NO) anyway I hope you like it, love y'all. **

**Prologue:**** This is a vampire**

The vampire most people think are myths or a bunch of monsters. Those people are not monsters there just people who are completely different from the mortals or humans. The only difference the vampires can't die they're all immortals. To us we think living forever is blessing but the vampires to them its pain.

The vampires all they do is watch us die while they live on some vampires can live to be thousands of years old maybe more I don't know. Not all vampires are the same I know for a fact some of them are while others are bad. The bad ones just lust for blood any blood but mostly humans are the most delicious.

All the vampires look like regular humans but they only go outside when it's the night time I never knew that until I met one. That person is the only reason why I know so much about them and telling you this now instead of later. The high skilled or the good ones look for specific people to be their mates or lovers.

All the vampires must have one and the love they choose can be any age at all. Trust me you'll know if your one because they'll watch you endless until day comes. The vampire won't tell you at first becomes they want to make sure you're the one meaning you're their mate.

If I was one of the vampire lovers or even the king of all vampires I'll go with them. I should be careful what I say but I won't my life is a living hell and I just want it to go away.

The mate of the vampire actually has to be a human I know weird (cool). A mate for a vampire is someone who fills the other half of the heart. Besides if the vampire doesn't get a mate at least before they turn 18 then say goodbye to them, they die.

None of the vampires should live forever on their own, alone but with someone else it's completely different. Don't ask me but why would a vampire love a human when the eventually die and honestly I don't know. I actually know who the king is and well I'll tell you.

His name is Atem but for some reason he likes to be called Yami. To use in Japanese that means darkness but I don't think he's dark. Have I met him no at least I don't think I have I don't know but I love it, vampires I mean.

This is actually my story of how a vampire saved me and was the king himself and how I was his mate to be. The only thing I need to do is get away from my father but I'll tell you my back story later in the next chapter.

**I know it was short but I wanted to let you know what I already know meaning Dawn and oh this was in her point of view. With that cleared up was it good or bad only you decide so leave a review. **

**Yami: Dawn doesn't own Yu-gi-oh! only herself. **

**Me: That we simple. **

**Yami: It needs to stay short but please my I have some. **

**Me: No Yami I gave you some yesterday so no. **

**Yami: Fine but I guess that this bed is all my then *walking away*. **

**Me: What ok fine but it's just because I want the bed with you. **

**Yami: You're so sneaky I love you.**

**Me: Please I love you to and until the next chapter (it will be longer) farewell. **

**Both: BYE! **


	2. My past pt 1

**Ok writing this chapter took a lot longer than I thought sorry about that but my ideas click to form the chapter and now I have it finally written. Now without further ado here is the second chapter. **

**Yami: Well that took you long enough. **

**Me: Yami please the idea just didn't want to come to me. **

**Yami: I'm sorry but at least you have it now. **

**Me: Yeah but it'll take a while for a vampire we know and love to come in. **

**Yami: Are you taking about me. **

**Me: No of course not I'm talking about me. **

**Yami: But you're not even a vampire. **

**Me: Exactly so anyway hope y'all enjoy the chapter. **

**Chapter 1:**** My past pt. 1 **

**Dawn POV**

To tell all of you the truth my life believe or not was great when I was a little girl when my mother was still around. I was your normal 6 year old living a happy life with all if my family including my elder sister (I hate her).

My elder sister (oh gods) she is perfect in every way while I tend to be different like way different. I love all the things with the supernatural the stuff that you just can't see, I love it all. I'm actually the baby of the family with two more sisters the one I hate is the eldest one. I love the middle one she is an angel from heaven God bless her soul.

I don't know what I would do if my middle sister was gone she is the world to me. I forgot to you their names and well my name is Dawn, next is Olivia (the middle sister), and finally Anzu (picture perfect). I will never talk about Anzu only Olivia or my parents but never her.

Olivia actually loves to chat with about the supernatural more importantly the vampires. I know little of them so I told all that I know and she listen with both ears.

On to my parents I'll start with my father. As I said before he didn't act like a drunk and others bad things I don't want to mention. My father was a great man during this time he loved all of us with his soul.

This is was actually why Anzu didn't like me because I was father's favorite yes that's right I was his favorite. My father spoiled me so much I could get anything I wanted and I mean anything life was good.

Then comes the joy of my life the person who brought me into this world my mother. Just like all mothers they will protect their children and worry about them and always have that special bond with them I was one of them. Don't get me wrong I was close to my father but I was really close to my mother.

She was the one that got me into the supernatural area this is why I love vampires especially. The life was peaceful everyone going wrong until one day Anzu came home.

At this Anzu was 18 years old a senior in high school and I heard the door excepting to see my father in the doorway but that was not the case my father was still at work. So instead of him it was my older sister who had the face of too most people an angel (she's the devil I say).

"Hey loser where is father" the devil said to me.

"He's still at work you should know that" I told her.

"Well I just wanted to makesure you remember besides is mother home" said Anzu.

"Yes she's home mom is always home she doesn't work" I said.

"Yes I know freak" said Anzu.

"Then why all the questions" I ask?

"No reason but I'm in charge of you and Olivia so if you need me I'll be in the study" Anzu told me.

She left to her study and since it was already dark in there I saw her light the candles in the alleyway of the door. Me and Olivia were playing hid and seek the best game ever I feel like I'm the Queen of that game. I actually went into the study and I hit the table because it was still dark in there.

"Ouch" I yelled.

"Hey loser watch where you going" said Anzu.

"Sorry sis but there are not a lot of candles lit so that's your fault" I told her.

"My fault" Anzu yelled.

"Yes you only lit two candles" I told her.

"I'll have you know I don't like that attitude of yours I'm tired of it and most of all I'm tired of you Dawn" Anzu yelled.

She then slam me against the table causing one of the candles to fall on the floor making the carpet burn. My mother finally came in and her eyes went wide I was on the floor badly hurt and she knew who did this to me and where Anzu you may ask is. Well she fled out the window and into the street never to be seen again.

My mother saw that a fire was starting she tried the knob on the door but it was too hot so we were stuck. She called out to Olivia to get out of the house and go to the neighbors. I think she did what she was told because I heard the front door.

So it was just me and my mom and I started to cough because I couldn't breathe. My mom covered my mouth with her hand trying to keep me from dying lack of oxygen. Then I heard the building started to fall apart and I got hit in the head so I was out cold.

Even though I was out cold I could hear her voice calling to me that's when I prepared myself again because I heard another piece started to fall. For some reason though I never felt the roof land on me so I open my eyes slightly to see my mom was holding it with her back.

It pain me to see this but I know for a fact my mother will get me out of here whether she lives or not. I heard her wince from the pain and I started to cry out because I barely saw anything and feared for my life.

"Don't cry my child someone will come I know for a fact that if you're a lover to one of the vampires they won't let you die especially if you're the lover of the king himself" my mother told me.

"HELP PLEASE SOMEONE HELP" I yelled as loud as I could because I wanted to get out of there. Then all of a sudden something took the roof that fell off my mother.

I saw the figure it was a young boy who look to be about 7 years old with tricolor hair and crimson color eyes. He look at my mom and then at me and it look like his heart torn in two. I could barely see what he actually look like I only know the hair and the eyes.

Then I heard my mother saying something.

"Please I know who you are don't save me just my daughter please I beg you" my mother said.

"Are you sure I can save you both" he ask?

"I know but no I'm sure I'm far too gone here my dear prince" she said.

I was put in the arms of the young boy and I was taking away and before I closed my eyes my house was gone then I heard the boy say this.

"Don't worry my love everything is alright you'll see her again someday but right now just rest I wait for when your 16 years of age but until then I must leave you" he said.

Before I went to sleep and closed my eyes I gave him a small 'Thank-you' and then that's when I awoke from my dream the dream of my past and the meeting of the boy.

'What did my mom say my prince' I ask myself.

I will know the answer soon but right now my life is back to the living hell why because my father blames me for my mother's death but my sister Olivia knows that it was Anzu the person who started the whole thing but I still blame myself. I will never feel peace I want someone to take this all away from me like a vampire.

**So was it good I need to know but please be nice if you write a flame I'm trying my best and if anyone wants to help me write this so that it will be good then go right ahead but ask me first. Now since this is rated M I going to put a lemon in here when well you'll see so if you don't like this kind of stuff then I must ask you to leave, sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! only my myself and Olivia. **

**Yami: What Anzu is your sister why did you do that? **

**Me: Because it's going to go with me story she'll come back but will be different. **

**Yami: Don't say anymore I don't want to know. **

**Me: Sorry about that. **

**Yami: Nah, it's alright just be careful when she comes back. **

**Me: I will. **

**Yami: I hope you like this Dawn put her heart and soul into this. **

**Me: Stop it but its true anyway please leave a review until next chapter. **

**Both: Adios. **


	3. My past pt 2

**So what do you think so far I hope it's ok I'm trying my best. Like I said before if anyone who can help me write this please do PM I really need the help. Now the one thing I will say is thank-you for all the people who favorite and following this story and for the one review I still want more but all the same I love you all. **

**Yami: Yes, Dawn really thanks you from the bottom of her heart. **

**Me: Anyway now with that out of the way I don't own Yu-gi-oh! only myself and other characters you may not recognize. **

**Yami: That was beautiful now how about we learn about me. **

**Me: Yami that's in that chapter so be patience. **

**Yami: Yeah alright so there will be no more rambling and on with chapter 2. **

**Chapter 2:**** My past pt. 2 **

**Yami POV**

My past you can say was a pleasant one it was a time of peace all throughout my life until now I'm 17 years of age and I haven't gotten my lover yet. If you can't tell what I am then something is wrong with you. No I'm just kidding you wouldn't know what I was anyway.

I will tell you now I'm a vampire but not just any vampire I'm the king. I won't tell what's happening right now because I worry about that later but I need you to know what happen when I was 7 years old and was the prince at that time so let's get started.

Like I said I was 7 years old my father was before me and he was the king. At this time I wasn't fully a vampire and because of this I could go in the sunlight a vampire worst fear. I have no brothers or sisters it's just me but I do have a cousin.

His name (Ra bless his soul) is Seto I won't go in great detail because he changes almost every day with actions or emotion. Seto does have a brother so he's my cousin too and his name is Mokuba and let me tell you he's way different from he's brother. I won't lie but I love them both beside my father.

Oh my goodness where are my manners I forgot to say my name and I always say it to new people just like yourself my friends. My name is Yami but I just call myself that my real name is Atem but I like my nickname way better. Now that's settle I must tell you how vampires know about which one is our lover for life.

"Atem are you listening to me" he said.

I didn't answer because I don't answer to that name anymore.

"Yami please" he said.

"Oh I'm sorry father what were you saying" I said.

"I was telling you how to know who your lover is" said my father.

"I didn't hear you can you please repeat it" I said.

"Of course I can but this time pay attention please" said my father.

"Yes" I said.

"Yami you'll know if their lover because you can hear them from miles like right now so listen" said my father.

I closed my eyes and listen all around me all the voices were except for one it was a female voice it was saying 'I love my life.' I reopen my eyes to look at my father with confusion because I still didn't understand.

"Only you can hear the voice of your lover and also you'll be drawn to her everytime she really needs you. Also she'll have the same things you have you know like her aura" said my father.

Yes an aura of each person is different it reflects who they are so the aura of my lover will be the same as me and the color will be the same as well and my color is a red crimson like my eyes.

"But remember you can't be with her until you're a full fledge vampire when your 16 years old" said my father.

"I understand now but how will I find her" I ask?

"Just go out you can go in the sunlight only vampires can see the aura of humans so you'll know" said my father.

I went outside my father's manor the one I was raise in to go and start looking. I walk down a row of houses in the town then I heard something.

"HELP PLEASE SOMEONE HELP" I heard a female voice yell.

I recognize the voice it was the one I heard earlier but now it sounded terrified. This was the voice of my lover my mate to be so I went to where I was drawn to.

I was drawn to a house that was burning and I could hear moaning from some of the rubble. I went to a certain place and this is where the moaning was the loudest. I removed a piece and underneath was two women and the tall one had an aura of sea blue and the small one was red crimson (mine).

I felt my heart torn in two because not only was my love suffering but my father's best friend whose a half vampire was suffering as well.

"Please I know who you care don't save me just my daughter please I beg you" she said.

"Are you sure I can save you both" I told her.

"I know but no I'm sure I'm far too gone here my dear prince" she said.

Then she handed me her daughter who I know 100 percent for a doubt my lover my mate to be. I left the house and the girl in my arms saw her house she lived in for so long perish to ashes. I can feel change in her so I did what I could I told the comfort words of truth.

"Don't worry my love everything is alright you'll see her again someday but right now just rest I wait for when your 16 years of age but until then I must leave you" I told her.

I felt her smile on my chest and told me before she went to sleep was 'Thank-you.' My heart filled with happiness knowing I did something right for her and not be judge by it.

Now back to reality I just look in the mirror and saw how horrible I was but the next day will change everything for I didn't know that I would ever see my love again.

**I'm sorry that it's short but he's past is not as bad but can you guess what will happen now because only I know. I hope y'all guys really like this because this is the first time I writing something like this so be patience with me I promise I'll get better. **

**Yami: Man I didn't have much you had a lot more. **

**Me: Of course it was short I'm making you have the easy life. **

**Yami: That's no fair you need to have the easy life not me. **

**Me: Well if I had an easy life then would I met you. **

**Yami: I think you would but now at least I can take suffering away from you if you so desire. **

**Me: Thanks Yami and besides I can take the suffering away from you as well, how I don't know. **


	4. Have I met you before

**Sorry for the late delay but I finally have my ideas gather for this story. I have nothing else to say except sorry for not updating this. I had a lot on my plate and this week especially and thank-you for being patient with me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing except me. **

**Yami: I get to meet someone again. Let's see how it happens. **

**So here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 3:**** Have I met you before **

**Dawn POV**

In all my life I don't think I've felt like this before. My dear sister Olivia left to England while I'm stuck here in Japan, why did she leave it's because she wanted to go home and don't get me wrong I wanted to go to but I refused.

"Why do you refuse? Don't you want to go home" Olivia ask me?

Olivia was in the front of the new house we bought and was about to go to the flight she has for England. Besides she was at an age to live on her own but the reason why she stay as long was because of me. Olivia didn't want me to be alone with my father because when she's gone then I'll face my father's rage.

I don't know if I said it before but I'm 16 years old because you wouldn't know if I was a female but now you can. I've been made fun of because of it but now not so much I'm a women now and all the girls in my school are jealous of me. Also because of this a lot of guys who want me for their own and well I turn them down, why, because I love the boy who saved me with my mother.

I just turned to my 22 year old sister and I just smiled.

"Olivia you of all people should know I won't leave but I'll remind you anyway. The reason why I'm staying is because I want to properly thank the boy who saved me. Don't worry yourself I'll be alright I can handle my father fine" I told her.

"Ok just be careful I don't want you running off like Anzu" said Olivia.

"I won't, I'm not a coward" I said.

"You know your becoming just like mom so kind, generous, honest, and loyal. Whenever you marry your husband he's going to love you to pieces especially when it comes to th…" said Olivia.

"Please stop, don't say anymore I'm fully aware of the circumstances no need to remind me" I said blushing a cherry red.

"Right, sorry" said Olivia.

Then finally she gave me a hug and left and I never saw her again but as she left I turned to my father and smiled the best I could but no *I hate that man now.*

Actually since Anzu been gone for so long I thought she was dead but boy was I wrong when she came one day trying to get to my friend. I didn't know until that day so forget I ever told you please.

So after she left I went to my room because I knew my father didn't want me in that same room so I left. When I laid in the bed I thought about what could happen now, I'm alone no one can protect me from him.

Finally time went by and it was night so I was beginning to get hungry and my father won't feed me.

"I need to go out" I said to myself.

Then I open my door to be filled with silence and darkness. It was still the middle ages in my family so we used candles and yet I have a phone. I didn't need a candle though because my eyes can see easily in darkness you could see the color too.

As I walk the halls and toward the door in the front. I could feel the presence of my father. I let it slide because I didn't care *that man doesn't love me anymore* so he doesn't care.

I open the door slowly then when I look it was beautiful. The nighttime is the greatest time and I know most people don't think like me but they should enjoy it at least. Before I can even step outside I was turn around harshly by my dad.

"Where do think you're going young lady" he said.

"Uh, outside" I said.

"Why? You know how I feel if you go out there" he said.

"I know but I want to go outside. Please just this once" I ask nicely.

"*sigh* Ok but be careful, don't talk to a vampire" he said.

I then left the house and went to the store. The reason why my dad didn't want me to go out was because he knew vampires were real and only come out at night so I wasn't allowed. However my dad doesn't know is that anyone can be a vampire good or bad it didn't matter to him, though he doesn't like them period.

If I ever went outside I have to be back by a certain time if not then I get punished for it by getting hit and cut numerous times. The longer I don't go home the more punishment I get and it's never fun so I 'try' to be on time which never happens. I have too much fun over and over again but this time I'm staying away.

As I walk the streets people were chatting, partying, or whatever but they were up that's for sure. I didn't have any money with me but I'm going to see what I want. Finally I walk in the store it wasn't very big but if you need something small this is where you would go.

I saw many things I wanted but I have no money remind you. I look at the time on my phone and it said 8:30 wait, I only have a few minutes to get home or I'm screwed.

I ran out of the place fast and when I turn one corner I bump someone sending me to the ground.

"Ouch" I yelled!

"Are you alright" I heard a lovely voice say.

I look up to be met with a man who look to be my age or older. His hair was star shaped, the outer edge was red and his yellow bangs formed part of his face while the other's went out. His eyes were a deep crimson and he wore regular clothing but had leather pants. To say things simply he was handsome.

"I'm okay" I answered him.

"That's good. Now up you go" he said.

He then pulled me up and I saw him fully and I couldn't help the blush that crept on my face.

"I'm sorry about that" I said.

"No worries" he said.

I forgot what I was doing and I told him my name.

"Hello, my name is Dawn Florence" I said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Dawn. I'm Yami Mutou" said Yami.

"Likewise" I simply said.

I started to walk and talk with him. I felt so confrontable around him, I felt I could be myself and so I did. However every time I would look at him, I can't help but feel I've met him before.

"Yami quick question, have I met you before" I ask?

"No I don't think so I would have defiantly remember a beautiful face like yours" Yami told me.

I blushed at the comment then I realize I had to go home.

"I'm so sorry Yami but I must go home" I said.

"It's alright, it was fun. Let's do this again, sametime tomorrow near the store" said Yami.

"Yeah it's a 'date'" I said.

I gave him a hug for the wonderful time then I left but what I didn't know was when I did that, he blushed then smiled a loving smile my direction then left.

***skip to bed***

I was punish that's all I'll say but I didn't tell him what happen, when I left the store. I will sneak out tomorrow, I'll see Yami again, and he was a sweet man. I can't wait, I'm so excited about this.

"Yami" I softly said then fell asleep.

**Well, how was this. I must say it's not my best works but it works right. I don't know. I'm clueless on the next chapter though. I want to ask if any has any ideas of what they should do or how the chapter should go please PM me. I hope you like this though but don't leave a review if you don't like it. **

**Yami: Until next chapter, farewell! ^^ **


	5. The date?

**I just want to say thank-you for all the support this story is getting. Another note, I'm focusing on this story more than any other because just how much people love it. I'm still blown away of just how much you guys really like this *getting tears* thank-you, thank-you no words can express how happy I am. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's **

**Chapter 4:**** The date? **

**Yami POV**

The next morning I woke up from pain on my arms and places where you couldn't see. I rose from my bed and look at my arms and the other places, nothing was there. I could feel the pain but then the memories of yesterday came to me.

After years of searching and waiting, I finally find the girl who I saved all those years ago. The women who's my mate that doesn't know yet, is named Dawn.

To me that's a beautiful name and it fits the woman who has it perfectly. It was fate that we met and here I thought I would never see her again. When she told me she had to leave, I didn't want her to. That's why I told her to meet me near the store I always go to.

Then I remembered what my father always told me, you can feel ad hear your mate because your connected to them.

"Dawn is hurt but why" I said.

I had a feeling I would know the answer soon enough. Since it was nighttime I was able to go outside.

I got dressed into something nice and then went out my doors of my home. When I leave my home, my cousin's take care of it. Seto and Mokuba are my right hands. Mahado and his mate Isis, Shada and his mate, and last but least my childhood friend Mana. These guys are all my friends and I don't know what I do without them.

All of these people have been my friends since as long as I can remember. Another past story of me but right now we don't need me, we need someone else.

When I saw the store, Dawn was already there but what I saw made my face heat up. She was in a beautiful light purple dress and it only went above her knee by one inch. The straps were thin and it must be cold for her.

Being the gentlemen I am, I took my jacket off and went to her. I put my jacket around her shoulders and relaxed. Dawn seemed tense before I went to her but I think she knows who is here.

"Thank-you Yami but you didn't have to do that" she said.

"I wanted to, I don't want you to get cold" I said.

Dawn turned to me and smiled, "Are you ready?"

"Yes I am, let's go" I said and I offered my arm to her and she took gladly.

"Thank-you" said Dawn.

"You're welcome" I said.

Finally we went out in the town and I wanted to learn everything. I have to have a better understanding of the women who I'll spend the rest of my life with. As we walk I ask questions.

"Dawn do you go to school" I asked?

"I do but I go during the night. I go to Cram school. People make it seem hard when it's really not, do u?" Dawn told then asked.

"No I don't, well I didn't know they offered school at night. Thanks for telling me" I said.

She smiled and this time she held my hand, like it wasn't a big deal. I intertwined my fingers with her's and I was shocked they went so perfectly together.

"How about friends" I asked?

"Unfortunately, no" said Dawn.

"Why?" I asked, getting a little worried.

"I don't know why…..oh no, wait, I think it's because I believe in the supernatural you know, vampires" she told me.

I was even more shocked at this, "I know. You must think I'm weird too." She started to frown and eyes feeling with sadness.

"Oh no! I love the supernatural too, especially vampires" I exclaimed!

Dawn's face then lit up with excitement and smiled big. She held my hand tighter and brought me to this food joint (and no vampire's can eat human food, it's just only meat because of the blood inside). I'm guessing she was hungry.

We went in, we eat and talked. She told me about her family but when it came to her dad and elder sister, she stopped.

"What wrong?" I became concerned.

"You see Yami I've been hiding something and well here…." Dawn showed me her arms and my eyes widen. When those scars and bruises came from, I don't remember seeing them when I saw her earlier.

"How did you get this?" I gently took her arms and look straight in her eye.

"My father" she said.

Dawn told me her entire story, how her father would grab her and beat her. He would also cut her with a knife. Each detail of this made my blood boil and went to her side of the table. I hugged her and promised to save her.

"Come I'll take you home, my home" I said.

Since I paid for both me and her, I then got her out of the table and carried her bridal style. I walked out and went to my home.

"Dawn I will tell that I'm…." before I could finish, she finished for me. "A vampire, yes I know."

"How do you know?" I was curious how she found me out so quickly.

"Because of your eyes and I saw your fangs. There well hidden but I know better." She said.

"You're a smart girl, and then you should know that I met you before." I told her.

She nodded her head and thanked me again. Then Dawn held me tighter and begged for her to be set free from her father's grasp. I will set her free tomorrow though, for I must comfort my love.

"I will set you free, my love." I then walked in my home and walked to my room. I carefully laid her down on my bed, gently. I put the covers on her and told her to sleep.

Dawn went to sleep and I was busy planning on killing her father but just by sucking his blood.

With that I left and went to her home to bring my love, the freedom she deserves.

**The next chapter, I don't know when it will be up but hopefully soon. Thanks for reading. **


	6. (Author's Note)

Hey guys, Dawn Mutou96 here. I hate to break it to you but I just can't find the idea to write the next chapter. I'm sorry. If any of you fellow authors or any guests want to help me, please do. Pm me if you want to help. Other than this story will not be updated unless I can find some new ideas or just keep it the way the story is now.

On the other not, I really want to thank you guys for reading this story, it means a lot to me. Well this is thing you'll hear from me so ciao.


End file.
